Shadow the Hedgehog (IDW)
Shadow the Hedgehog, znany jako Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to czarny jeż, stworzony przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Doktora Eggmana, na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK ponad 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z komiksów. Historia Przeszłość Po tym jak Sonic został pokonany przez Doktora Eggmana, Shadow prowadził samotną walkę z siłami Imperium Eggmana. W ostatnich dniach wojny przyłączył się do Resistance. Po zakończeniu wojny i porażce Imperium Eggmana, zły doktor przepadł bez śladu. Shadow, wraz z Rouge opuścił Resistance i rozpoczął poszukiwania Eggmana. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Shadow odnajduje Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Shadow i Rouge znaleźli Sonica, Chaotix i samego Doktora Eggmana w Windmill Village. Shadow miał zamiar zniszczyć doktora, aby jego imperium już nigdy więcej nie zagrażało światu. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Shadow próbował zniszczyć Eggmana, ale Sonic zaczął go odciągać. Jeż wywabił go poza wioskę, gdzie stoczyła się walka. Shadow w końcu dał się przekonać Sonicowi, który przypomniał mu dobre uczynki Eggmana z przeszłości. Wypomniał także czasy, kiedy Shadow próbował zniszczyć niebieskiego jeża, a nawet całą planetę. Gdy Shadow usłyszał od Sonica o Eggman Landzie, zdał sobie sprawę z tego że został wywabiony. Shadow powrócił do wioski i kazał Eggmanowi pokazać jego Eggman Land. Doktor zaprowadził go do szopy, gdzie znajdowała się niewinna atrakcja. Eggman stworzył ją, aby dzieci z wioski miały się gdzie bawić. Shadow postanowił zostawić doktora i udać się w swoją stronę. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Shadow kontra Neo Metal Sonic W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Shadow i jego przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas lotu na wyspę Shadow przyznał, że dołączył do bohaterów z własnych powodów. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, a statek Resistance rozbił się, Shadow odłączył się od zespołu i postanowił działać samotnie. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Shadow przybył Sonicowi i Knucklesowi na ratunek, pozbawiając Super Neo Metal Sonica jego mocy, dzięki Włóczni Chaosu. Następnie wbił robota z powrotem w jego tron i zamierzał go wykończyć. Sonic jednak powstrzymał go, ostrzegając przed tym że robot skopiuje jego bio-dane. Było jednak za późno. Neo Metal Sonic posiadał bio-dane Sonica, Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia, oraz moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Shadow próbował przerwać transformację, ale nie mógł przebić się przez osłonę robota. Forteca Neo Metal Sonica stopiła się w Master Overlorda, z którym bohaterowie musieli stanąć do walki na spadającej do oceanu Anielskiej Wyspie. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Shadow, Sonic i Knuckles walczyli z Master Overlordem na spadającej Anielskiej Wyspie. Robot złapał ich po pewnym czasie i zaczął lecieć z nimi w stronę statku Egg Fleet, który przechwyciło Resistance. Sonic przedstawił wtedy swój plan, który polegał na wyrwaniu Głównego Szmaragdu z zasilania robota. Shadow pomógł w uwolnieniu się ze szponów Master Overlorda, po czym razem z Soniciem przystąpił do niszczenia skrzydeł. Za cel obrał sobie prawe skrzydło. Walka trwała do momentu, w którym Master Overlord zrzucił wszystkich bohaterów z siebie. Shadow próbował wykorzystać swoje rakietowe buty aby zmniejszyć spadek, ale ostatecznie został złapany przez Silvera. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd zwrócony na Anielską Wyspę, Shadow postanowił dłużej nie zostawać i odszedł w swoim kierunku. Crisis City thumb|Shadow jako Zombot W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Shadow, Rouge i Omega udali się do Sunset City, aby uratować miasto przed Metal Virusem Doktora Eggmana, który zmieniał wszystko co żywe w Zomboty. W Sonic the Hedgehog #19 Shadow postanowił zorganizować transport dla ocalałych. Udało mu się znaleźć ciężarówkę, która staranował Zomboty zbliżające się do Sonica i Omegi. Shadow obwinił Sonica za wywołanie całej sytuacji, ponieważ powinni byli zniszczyć Eggmana. Co więcej czarny jeż uważał, że Sonic zasłużył na to, aby być zainfekowanym. Po kłótni, Sonic musiał biec aby trzymać swój Metal Virus pod kontrolą. Powiedział także Shadowowi że również powinien biec, jeśli zostanie zakażony, ale czarny jeż dobrze o tym wiedział i nie zamierzał uciekać. Kazał Omedze bronić ciężarówki, podczas gdy sam ruszył do ataku na hordę Zombotów. Shadow długo odpierał wrogów, twierdząc że jako Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia nie może być zarażony. Jednakże zaskoczył się, kiedy po złapaniu i odrzuceniu jednego z Zombotów, na jego dłoni pojawił się Metal Virus. Shadow postanowił jednak walczyć dalej, nie zważając na słowa Rouge, która kazała mu uciekać. Ostatecznie jednak został przytłoczony liczebnością Zombotów i sam stał się jednym z nich. Następnie zaatakował Sonica i przyparł go do ciężarówki. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Sonic uwolnił się z uchwytu Shadowa, którego ten nie zdołał skontrować będąc zainfekowanym. Shadow-Zombot walczył następnie z Soniciem, dopóki nie został przez niego odrzucony. Później zaczął ścigać ciężarówką, którą Rouge wiozła ocalałych z miasta. Sonic próbował wtedy zatrzymać Shadowa-Zombota, ale tym razem Shadow zdołał odepchnąć swojego rywala. Gdy jednak ciężarówką mu uciekła, wrócił aby zaatakować Omegę, ale został przez niego złapany i rzucony o ziemię. Później udało mu się rozdrapać tors Omegi, podczas gdy pozostałe Zomboty rozerwały robota. Shadow i inne Zomboty zostali później unieruchomieni przez psychokinetyczne moce Silvera. Po tym jak Tails odratował głowę Omegi, Shadow zaatakował Silvera gdy ten tylko puścił Zomboty, ale nie udało mu się go trafić. Charakterystyka Osobowość Shadow jest ponurym anty-bohaterem, który posiada silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i przeznaczenia. Bardzo wytrwale dąży do swoich celów, wykorzystując do tego wszelkie możliwe środki. Jest w stanie zrobić wszystko co chce, nawet odebrać komuś życie, aby inni byli bezpieczni. Zdarza mu się jednak nie przemyśleć dokładnie swojego postępowania. Shadow jest zwykle cichy i mówi mało, chyba że musi wykonać swoje interesy. Nie pozwala nikomu wchodzić sobie w drogę. Preferuje samotne działanie i nie słucha niczyich rozkazów. Wobec wrogów Shadow jest bezwzględny. Jednak pomimo takiej natury, nie jest kompletnie bez serca. Stara się ukryć swoje uczucia i myśli przed innymi. Można go przekonać do zmiany postępowania, zwłaszcza jeśli przypomina mu się o jego złej przeszłości. Wygląd Shadow jest czarnym jeżem, na którego futrze pojawiają się również czerwone akcenty, głównie na kolcach wystających z tyłu głowy pojawiają się paski tej właśnie barwie. Shadow posiada inne ułożenie kolców niż Sonic. Są one nieco sztywniejsze i zadarte lekko w górę. Shadow posiada czerwone oczy. Na dłoniach nosi białe rękawiczki, ze złotymi pierścieniami. Na nogach również położone są pierścienie. Shadow nosi biało-czarno-czerwone buty z napędem odrzutowym. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Umiejętność teleportacji Shadowa Shadow jest bardzo potężny i szybki. Jest w stanie nadążać za Soniciem, dzięki powietrznym butom które są źródłem jego szybkości. Buty posiadają małe silniki odrzutowe, które generują energię potrzebną do osiągnięcia szybkości. Służą także do lepszej koordynacji podczas walki, lub wykonywania potężniejszych kopnięć. Shadow jest również bardzo akrobatyczny i zwinny, tak samo jak Sonic. Potrafi wykonywać Spin Attack, podczas którego zwija się w kulkę i uderza z destrukcyjną siłą. Za pomocą tego ataku może przeciąć się przez niemal każdą substancję. Oprócz tego w walce wręcz również jest zdolny. Jego ataki opierają się na seriach brutalnych kopnięć, oraz silnych uderzeń pięści. Potrafi także wytwarzać niewielkie trąby powietrzne, rozrzucające pobliskich przeciwników. Shadow dysponuje także zdolnością teleportacji na długie dystanse. Z tej samej mocy wynika zdolność czarnego jeża do wytwarzania Włóczni Chaosu. Shadow może się nimi posługiwać jak normalnymi włóczniami. Pozwalają nie tylko ranić wrogów, ale również wysysać z nich energię Chaosu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog (rywal) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman (arcy-wróg) *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic en:Shadow the Hedgehog (IDW) ru:Ёж Шэдоу/IDW de:Shadow the Hedgehog (IDW) fr:Shadow the Hedgehog (IDW Publishing) Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW